The First Mission: Kumogakure Investigation
The First Mission: Kumogakure Investigation is the 2nd episode of the story of the Konohagakure Special Kekkei Genkai Jōnin. It is the 2nd episode of the Friction Release Arc. Story The Hokage's House Hiruzen Sarutobi has just started to give the newly formed Konohagakure Special Kekkei Genkai Jōnin their very first team mission. As Kekkei Genkai Jōnin, they had expected to receive an S-Rank mission, in which they did. However, much to their surprise, the Hokage warned them not to be reckless, since this is their first S-rank mission. None of them went on any mission of that kind individually. Hiruzen started speaking, "One of the Kirigakure shinobi has given their report to their Mizukage. He barely escaped, because the rest of the shinobi who were with him were already dead. He instead stayed back somewhere far away to watch the scenery. It seems that the Mizukage wishes to seek help from Konoha." He cleared his throat and continued, "The report stated that a special Kekkei Genkai shinobi of Kumogakure was the one who mostly massacred the attacking Kiri shinobi team." That made Kona brightened up. A Kekkei Genkai shinobi was whom he would like to face and make friends with. With great interest, he asked, "Who is the Kekkei Genkai shinobi? And what Kekkei Genkai does he have?" "Masatsu, aged 16, male, and a Kumogakure jōnin. A hero of Kumo, who wielded the Kekkei Genkai, the Friction Release, simultaneously formed up by the Earth and Lightning Releases. This Kekkei Genkai seems to channel the power of friction. From the report, it seems that the massacred Kiri shinobi were ridiculously ripped apart through friction." Chikyū Moshi was startled. A fearsome Kekkei Genkai like that was equivalent to a nightmare. Hikari Uchiha nodded slowly, as he absorbed the details. Kona was interested to find out more of Masatsu and his Kekkei Genkai. With the information they had, they prepared to leave Konohagakure for Kumogakure. ---- The Land of Lightning, near Kumogakure "It's pretty cold out here." Hikari shivered. He was not expecting Kumogakure to be cold. He would normally accept the fact that Kirigakure had a cold climate. But other villages? No. But Chikyū explained, "It's already Winter, Hikari. It is bound to be cold at this time of the year." "Man, I should have brought a jacket along. Anyways, it's alright for you, Chikyū. You got your Ice Release, so technically you got ways to not get affected by the cold weather." This made Chikyū glare at him. Kona sensed that his friend was already having cold feet as well, so he reassured him. "Relax, guys. If you wish, we can set up camp here and I can provide warm food. I can heat the food up with my cooking fire, if you want." Hikari nodded gratefully. In the end, they set up camp. Chikyū set up their simple beds, while Hikari hurriedly take out the cold, and hard food. Kona was summoning his crows and told them to scout around in Kumogakure. After which, he was preparing for his jutsu, when he shook his head at Hikari. "Hikari..." he commented, "take your time, damn it. It takes time for me to activate the jutsu, so..." However much he wanted to say, Hikari has already taken out the food they needed. He sighed irritably. "Nevermind..." Taking a deep breath, Kona performed the last hand seal needed for his jutsu. "Fire Release: Cooker Flame Technique! (火遁・炊飯器炎の術, Katon: Takuhankien no Jutsu, Fire Style: Cooking Fire Jutsu)" And a simple, but big flame was blown out of his mouth. It covered the food in its flames, and abruptly stopped. The food was warm and cooked. "Thanks for the waaaaaaaarrrrrrm foooooooood!" Hikari shouted excitedly. ---- Thirty minutes passed, and Hikari was back on his spirits again. "Ahhhhh... Lovely food. Wonder how we will survive without them." Chikyū raised her eyebrow. "I thought you were craving for warmth, not food." Kona snorted sarcastically. "He craves for everything." They packed up, ready to move on for their trip to Kumogakure. At the same time, Kona's crows returned. One of them, namely Kurokurō, spoke, "The Kumo entrance is open. You guys can already enter it. But there isn't any sign of the friction guy you mentioned. Maybe he is off for a mission." Kona nodded thoughtfully. "Hmmm...in any case, we will still go forward to Kumo. I would like to speak to the Raikage and talk to him about the friction guy, as you say, Kurokurō." Kona, at that instant, rolled his eyes. "We should move." "I wouldn't, if I were you. You guys can go back to Konoha. I would be grateful for that. If not, you will get a taste of the Kumo hero's friction power." The four turned to see where the voice was coming from, and to their surprise, the speaker was behind some rocks, smiling at them. "In any case," the person continued, "if you guys don't leave now, or decide to take me on, I will show no mercy. But for a start, I will show manners. It is not like I am villainous." The person was an average height man, who looked somewhat handsome to Chikyū. White hair, grey-blue eyes, and bright yellow ear studs. It seemed that he had a red marking on his left side of his face, below his left eye. He was wearing a black jacket, opened up, revealing the Kumogakure flak jacket. He was also wearing a black split robe bottoms. He had daggers, kept in his pockets, ready to be wielded for battle. "My name is Masatsu."